


UNSTABLE

by pink_icedcoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_icedcoffee/pseuds/pink_icedcoffee
Summary: Love is always a hard thing to sense these days. So we continue our days as if we already knew what love was until you are trapped in a pool of temptation.





	1. AN

Hi! 

This is not a story update but a whole ass author's note to my readers. (if there are any)  
To my future and preset readers, this will be my very first time posting a story here. I used to just read fanfics here but now I am actually posting one of my novels that are unfinished. I am a slow editor and I experience a lot of authors block. So I am asking you all in advance to forgive me because I am really like this and most of you may want to have an daily or scheduled update but I'm sorry again, I can't do that. So I hope you will all understand my little note and hope that you will still read the works that I will be making in the future and this one. 

Thank you for stopping by, take care, stay safe.

yours truly,  
c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a slow editor, I experience a lot of authors bock so please spare me. Thank you so much for reading this work of mine.
> 
> yours truly,  
> c


	2. INTRODUCTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is the official introduction of the story. Its actually my first time publishing a work under this site, I used to just read Frerard and Malec fics here but now I'm publishing stories! An original one too. I hope you will all like it and I hope to receive some reviews from everyone. Stay safe and thanks for stopping by! 
> 
> yours truly,  
> c

INTRODUCTION

THUD!

“SHIT!” Cursing after falling off the bed caused by a weird dream was a freshman who was late for class. He checked the clock and it read 7:26. Knowing that his class would start at 8:15 he dashed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. 

By the time he was dressed, he heard someone calling him.

“Charlie! Hurry up we gotta get going!” He knew right away that it was his mom. Looking into the mirror one last time he spoke.

“I look like a zombie.” He grabbed his bag and ran down to meet his mother. He greeted her and kissed her cheek.

“Sorry I missed breakfast, I'll just eat at school.” Closing the door behind him and getting into the car. 

“It's your first day of school and this is how you make an impression?” His mother joked and they laughed. 

Since Charlie lives in the city and his home and university aren’t far apart, he didn’t need to stay in the schools dormitory. Although he would love the peace and quiet, it was useless and cost money.

They rode in silence. Finally they reached the school. Before he left Charlie’s mom held his hand. “Take care and have fun but not too much fun!” Their driver laughed and it made Charlie shy.

He held her hand firmly, “I know Mom, don’t worry too much.” He kissed her cheek and got his bag. Upon seeing the school, his hands clasped and tugged on his bag.

“Don’t forget to make friends sweetie.” His mom blew him a kiss and the car drove away. He smiled despite feeling anxiety build up. His stomach was feeling uneasy and he was starting to sweat. 

Checking his watch, he only had 5 minute left. He cursed and found his way in the building of his faculty. His heart was pumping and he was running. When he reached a left turn, he accidently bumped into someone.

“Ahh!” books fell on the floor along with the person holding them. 

“Fu- sorry! Are you okay!?" Charlie bent down and checked the guy in front of him if there were any wounds while fixing his books. “I’m really sorry. I’m already late for class, I didn't think there would be anyone around.” Charlie spoke as he helped the quiet one up.

To Charlie's surprise the guy was actually taller than him, he fixed his glasses and looked at who bumped him. 

“It’s alright, no worries.” he spoke as he reached for his books from the timid boy in front of him. And just by looking at him, he was a Freshman.

“Umm… Do you by chance know where room 402 is?” He asked shyly to the taller one.

He smiled, “I’m actually dropping these there.” gesturing the books. “I’m Alexander, 3rd year from the Faculty of Architecture.” Charlie felt that this guy might be friendly and maybe he might be his first friend. 

“My name's Charlie, and I’m guessing you know I’m a Freshman.” He looked at his necktie and he received a chuckle in return. “I'm from the Faculty of Hotel Management.” 

Alexander stopped walking which made the green eyed freshmen curious. Alexander looked past the latter. “We’re here.” 

Charlie turned around and saw the door with the number 402 on it. He gulped, scared of what the professor might say to him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, the professor was staring at him.

“Good Morning, I got the books you wanted. I picked up one of your lost sheep's on the way,” this statement made Charlie jerk and looked at his feet. Feeling heat in his ears.

“Ahh, thank you Alex. And you must be Mr. Kawakami.” He frowned at that. “Please be seated.” Their professor gestured to the seat for him. He turned and said a quick thank you to the tall young man behind him and jogged to his seat.

Everyone was quiet while he sat down. Opening his bag to bring out a notebook and pen. The professor continued to pick up where she left off.

The person next to him was sleeping. He didn't know if he should wake him up or leave it to the professor. He did leave the sleeping prince alone for a few seconds before he decided to wake him up.

Nudging his shoulder Charlie spoke, "Hey, you gotta wake up…" he said as quiet as possible. But it was no use. His seatmate was still asleep. So Charlie thought of pinching him instead. But it failed. He wanted to stop but the professor was walking towards them.

"You gotta get up man!" He thought to himself before doing the final act, This is the only way. Sorry man. He grabbed his pencil case and whacked his poor seatmate's elephant as soft as he could, just enough for the poor kid to wake up.

Just in time for their professor to call the sleeping prince, now awake, name. 

"Ople, oh dear what happened to your face?" His expression was priceless and only Charlie knew why. 

Painful as it may be, Ople tried to calm himself before speaking. Also knowing how everyone was looking and staring at him in confusion and some in curiosity. "Nothing ma'am… Just, remembered, ugh, something…" continuing what he was doing. Holding the pain.

She raised a brow but thought nothing of it. "Alright." And walked back in front and continued the discussion forgetting why she walked there in the first place.

After ensuring the coast is clear Charlie spoke to Ople and explained. "Dude I'm so sorry! I tried to do everything, believe me! But you were still sound asleep." Looking around ensuring no one heard him, he looked back at Ople’s pained face and down to his hands.

"That was the last resort…" he received a chuckle and a pat on his shoulder.

"It's all good, I should thank you actually. Or else I'd be dead." They laughed quietly and turned their heads to their professor. 

"I'm Charlie." He handed his seatmate his hand which was gladly accepted.

"And I'm Ople." They both smiled and shook hands. A bound of friendship embedded in them and with time, it will surely bloom with beauty.


End file.
